Foster Brothers
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: Arthur thought he was the youngest brother until an American, Alfred F. Jones, comes into his life. As the two boys grow up together, his feelings develop to more than brotherly love. "Oh. Bloody. Hell. How'll I explain this to mum!"
1. Chapter 1

**Foster Brothers**

* * *

><p>Liam Scot Kirkland - 22<p>

Patrick & Fiona Aideen Kirkland (Ireland twins) -21

James Kirkland (Wales) -17

Arthur Kirkland- 14/15

Alfred Jones- 10/11

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Mrs. Kirkland was distressed. Her second to youngest son was going off to the university and in about three more years her baby boy would too. Her five children where her life, but she didn't realize how fast they grew, leaving her without. Now she wanted one more.

"Are you bloody mad?" exclaimed Mr. Kirkland at the dinner table. "Although still gorgeous, it's too dangerous for another baby," he attempted to amend then looked to his two remaining sons for help.

James, the seventeen year old who'd leave in a few months, nodded as he chewed his food. "That's a lot of responsibility for your age. Could you get up in the middle of the night for a screaming child when your bones are acting up? Besides, what if the baby turns out emo like Art. Could your heart handle it once more?"

"I'm not emo you, twit," Arthur glared at him through his eyeliner. Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland had long given up trying to clean Arthur's vocabulary and allowed him to continue with his opinion. "A pet would be more beneficial, like a kitten or puppy."

"Why? We already have you," James laughed at his fourteen year old brother. "Hold on, why don't you just wait until Scot or Patrick knock up some girl or better yet, Fiona gets pregnant? Then you'll get a grandchild without having so much work to do."

"So much faith in your siblings," Mr. Kirkland rolled his eyes. "Even at twenty-two, Liam has never had a steady relationship while Patrick's single and Fiona doesn't believe in childbearing at the moment. I think we'd have more of a chance with either of you." He knew more than he wanted to know of his children's sex life, especially James's and Arthur's. "But I don't want any from you two any time soon."

As they finished their meal, Mrs. Kirkland clapped her hands, it's settled then! We adopt!"

"No."

"Foster a child? Oh please, Henry. Just one more child. We have plenty of funds."

"Fine, but you have to research and tell me everything," Mr. Kirkland was still very much in love with his wife that he looked way from her with a blush. No matter how hard he tried, he could never resist anything of her.

She jumped out of her chair to give him a kiss and a hug. "Thank you, thank you! Leave it all to me! I know this great little international one where Marie Bonnefoy adopted a cute little Canadian boy." She giggled as clapped her hand once more. "Actually," she couldn't keep it a secret, "I've already asked for a little American boy! His name is Alfred F. Jones and all I have to do is get you to sign it!"

"What?" All three males had either choked on or spit out their tea.

"You aren't going to wait until Arthur's out of Sixth Form?" Mr. Kirkland asked.

"You had this planned all along?" Arthur dropped his fork.

"Why another boy and American?" James asked, calmer than his father or brother.

"Well soon after Arthur was born, I sold most of Fiona's old dresses. I still have Arthur's primary school clothing and toys so a little boy seemed most logical." She sat back down to explain the long story. "Alfred's parents have passed away, but his grandfather actually lives here in England. Unfortunately, he's too old to care for Alfred. I just thought if we fostered or adopted him, he'd still be somewhat close to an actual family member and have a shot at a new family. He was raised as an only child, but now he can have five older siblings who will love him and teach him."

"And he looks so adorable!" She finished, pulling out a small picture of the boy grinning so wide.

They stared at her.

"Mum," James was the first to speak, "that's really nice of you, but Art was raised with four older siblings. He didn't exactly turn out to be the adorably little boy you thought he'd be."

A protest was made by said teen as his mother walked over to him to plant a kiss on his head. "I still love you, poppet."

"Art might even scared the poor boy to death with the tongue piercing," he continued. "Dear eldest brother, Liam Scot, was a strict elder brother to us, so I can only wonder how he'd take to this new member. Twins, Patrick and Fiona Aideen, mostly cared for themselves. When they even tried to be good to little children, they'd scare them for some reason, especially Fiona. And I will rarely be here, but even if I was, I'm a teenager and would rather not hang out with the little lad."

After he finished his little rant, he saw the water in her eyes ready to overfill. "He is cute," he salvaged.

Mr. Kirkland agreed with the last part. "That he is, my love," he soothed. "But since you seem to have everything under control, why not? How old is he and when will he be here?"

Her face brightened and explained as she played with Arthur's hair. "Alfred's ten years old, will be eleven in about three months and he'll arrive on Arthur's birthday! That is if we finish the paperwork soon."

Arthur groaned, he already had plans for his fifteenth birthday and hoped he didn't have to be part of the welcoming comity.

~1~

Twenty-nine days later, Arthur stood next to his father and brother at the airport. His mother had flown over to New York to pick up the boy and would be arriving any moment with a small boy at hand.

He wasn't too glad to be there on his birthday, but at least his parents did get him that electric guitar he had been saving for. Scot had even called to wish him a happy birthday and told him to expect a present from him in the mail.

"Of course, be careful with it around the lad," Scot had chuckled before they parted. Now Arthur was deathly curious as to what his brother had gotten him. Knowing him, however, it was probably more makeup. Fiona and Patrick had sent all sorts of products, including various shades of lipstick and eyeshadow. Haha. They were so funny.

Arthur sighed, looking out at the cold rain through the window. There goes peace and quiet once James is away at the university. The little brat is probably spoiled due to being an only child, Arthur said to himself. Maybe he will be scared of me and leave me alone.

"They're coming!" The father happily exclaimed as he looked at his cell phone.

The fifteen year old tore himself away from the window to stand by two-sevenths of his family, two-eighths now he supposed.

They saw Mrs. Kirkland first through the crowd, but once it parted, they could spot the little boy skipping happily beside her, holding her hand and talking animatedly. She bent and pointed towards her family, letting go of his hand.

Little Alfred took off running towards them and practically tackled Arthur to the ground. "Happy birthday, Artie!" He mumbled into his chest then looked up, revealing his sky blue eyes. "Thank you for coming to see me! I know you could have been with your friends at Chuck E. Cheese or somethin'."

The combination of his cyan eyes and the bright smile was enough to clench his heart and brighten his disposition. "Arthur, my name is not Artie," the teen was surprised at the lack of venom in his voice. Already he had softened up for the American.

"Oh, okay, Arthur," Alfred grinned. "My name is Alfred Foster Jones! Kinda ironrie, huh? Since I'm in a foster program."

"Ironic," Arthur corrected once more. He realized their arms were still wrapped around each other and let go. "I suppose it is a little ironic, but uh..." Arthur could see the joy on his parents' faces that they were getting along. "Don't touch me, please."

Disappointment flashed across his face, but Alfred continued to smile and moved onto the next person. "Hello, you must be James! Thank you for letting me take your spot! I hope you have fun at college."

"What? You little-"

James was cut off by his mother, "Now James..."

Alfred giggled.

The elder teen sighed, "Well I hope you have fun with emo here." His laughter returned when Arthur punched him in the arm.

"Thank you papa Kirkland for fostering me," Alfred unleashed the biggest, most cutest smile Mr. Kirkland had ever seen (aside from his own children of course). "I can call you Papa Kirkland right?"

"Of course my boy," he ruffled Alfred's hair as the adults led him to the baggage claim.

The two teenage boys stared at him with disbelief. The little bugger had already won their parents over and had forgotten their teenage sons. They could hardly imagine how it'd be like in a few more years.

"Well good luck with him," James slapped his little brother's back. "Just don't get so jealous of the lad; it'd be pretty pathetic."

He started to walk away from Arthur when the punk teen smirked. "I know, you guys did look pretty pathetic when mum fussed over me. It was very sad how you broke all those things to get her attention. If only you were a little more like m-"

The punch to his mouth knocked his balance, but not before latching onto his brother's sleeve and pulling him down with him. Fists and kicks were thrown, drawing attention to them. A few security police began to move towards them, causing Alfred to turn while the adult Kirklands gathered the bags.

He could hardly believe it; the scene was just like he had seen in one of his comic books. With adrenaline pumping through him, Alfred shot toward them in an attempt to stop them. As he pushed through the distressed crowd he saw his chance to intervene while the security tried to hold them down and failing.

In a split second he had decided he'd protect Arthur. After all, he was the only one to hug him back earlier and there was something about his eyes that he liked.

Just as James was about to punch Arthur again, Alfred slapped the arm away with two rapid motions, redirecting the fist and giving the officer a chance to detain James and Arthur. The two thrashing boys froze the second they saw the angry looks on their parent's faces. Quietly, so they weren't over heard by their parents, they begged to be incarcerated. The officers chucked, but gave them no liberation. They thanked Alfred for his assistance as well, making him beam as he examined he had been in tai-khan- do for a few years.

The ride home had been an awkward one for everyone except Alfred. He chatted away as if nothing had happened while looking out the windows at the new country. At one point he had turned go look out of Arthur's window when he noticed the bruise forming on the right side of his mouth and spotted the dried blood on his lip. He reached up and pulled on Arthur's chin as to direct him to turn away from the window and towards him. The scowl on his face deepened as he looked at the small boy before him.

"What do you want?"

He didn't answer, but kissed the tips of his fingers then placed them on the bruise and smiled.

Arthur sputtered in shock while James laughed, witnessed it all in the back seat. Alfred swiveled to look at him and spotted another forming in between his nose and eye. "You want one too?" Again he repeated the action and attempted to touch the bruise, but James moved away from him. "My mommy used to do it to make it go away faster."

The fact that the orphan mentioned his diseased mother caused James to stop dodging. Alfred placed his fingers on the beige of his nose, the closest he could get without removing his seatbelt. Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland nearly melted at the scene before them again as the three boys seemed to be getting along. Mrs. Kirkland especially loved it since it was like an indirect kiss between new brothers.

The moment was ruined however when James opened his mouth. "Don't worry; I could have just stolen some of Art's make up to cover it up."

"You never learn do you?" Arthur tightened his fist, threatening him. "I don't have makeup!"

Alfred was about to intervene once more before Mrs. Kirkland sighed heavily. "What happened to my cute little boys who would play together? You and Arthur still get in trouble together now, but at least it was you two against Fiona back when you were younger."

"Oh right," Mr. Kirkland recalled, chuckling. "They used to steal her dolls and play with them. And Fiona would get so furious and chase them around the block. She finally grew out of them and the two of you split the rations evenly."

Alfred snickered. "They played with dolls? Not action figures, but Barbies? "

She smiled at her new son, "You can play with them too I you like. I'm sure Arthur might have a few in the back of his closet, long forgotten. Oh, maybe if you really ask him nicely he'll make new clothes for them as well. He's great with sewing and embroidering."

The little boy blushed and shook his head wildly. "No way, no how. Heroes don't play with girl dolls. Rescue them maybe, but not play with them. But can you make me a superhero costume? Pretty, pretty please with lots of sugar and cherries on top! I'll love you forever !"

Arthur's crossed arms slackened as he watched and heard the small American. He could not believe the boy was already asking something of him, and in such an adorable manner. With a small blush, he tightened his arms and huffed away, "Fine, but not because I like you, want you to love me, or anything. I just get the feeling you'll keep pestering me if I don't do it."

"Yep! I would!" Alfred extended his arms as wide as he could in the vehicle and hugged the teen. "Thanks Art! I'll still love you guys thought no matter what you say."

"Nn," he wiggled a bit as to shake Alfred loose, but he wouldn't move. After a while he noticed the boy had fallen asleep with his head resting on his shoulder. Unconsciously, Arthur ran a hand through Alfred's sandy hair, removing it from his face as the American sighed.

A camera flashed, causing Arthur to pull his hand away too fast and jostling Alfred onto his lap. He glared up at his mother as she giggled, removing the camera from sight. "You were so cute. You can't blame me."

Through out the rest of the drive he remained asleep. Even when they arrived to his new home, no one was able to wake him up. Arthur even shook the boy, but Alfred only latched onto his shirt, snuggling into Arthur's stomach.

"Would you take the boy to his bed?" His father opened the door. "You can carry him right? You know I'm not in the shape I used to be."

Without any other option, he complied and attempted to carry the boy up three flights of stairs. While his parents and brother took up smaller and lighter bags of Alfred's belongings, Arthur took twice as long as them to carry one boy. He was heavier than he looked, but he had no real idea how much an eleven year old should weight. At the end of it however, Arthur was proud he had done it. He had never tested his strength, so carrying the boy without breaking such a big sweat was a great accomplishment.

Once Arthur had dropped the boy onto his new bed, still fast asleep to Arthur's surprise, he looked around Scot's former room. White stars were painted onto the light blue side of the wall his bed rested on. The other two walls were the same blue except for the white wall that the door was on. The wall and the stars were a special type of paint that allowed it to be used as a dry erase board, a new feature to his own room as well.

In fact, the room was mirrored to his own right next to Alfred's room. I hope he doesn't kick the wall in his sleep or else I'll hear it. He continued to look at he organisation of the room. Sigh, there goes my clean bathroom. Perhaps I could train him.

He turned back to look at the boy as he stirred. Slowly, he opened his eyes,then closed them back quickly, a blush forming. When he opened them again he grinned up at Arthur. "Sorry for falling asleep, dude. That was kinda embarrassing... Oh, is this our room?"

Arthur shook his head and knocked on the bathroom door in his room. "No, you have the room to yourself, but we share the bathroom. One warning though, don't go into my room through here. If you need me then I prefer you to walk through the hallway to get to me. If you must go through the bathroom, be sure I give you permission to enter... or else. Any questions? No? Very well. I'll let you unpack.

"One more thing," Arthur grabbed a dry erase marker from Alfred's new desk and wrote on the wall before walking out. "Welcome to your new home."

* * *

><p><strong>I amz Mexican-American so I do not pretend to know a lot about English culture... I like to think I've had Anglomania, and I slightly do, but not enough to be accurate. So my apologies. I tried thanks to an English essay I had to write and interviewed wonderful people, and me just looking up stuff when I was younger... <strong>

**Soooooo...What have I done? I started a new story when I have others I should be working on... Sorries... I couldn't help it, l love their love too much! I think I should stick to reading fanfic instead... But thank you to those who did read this and like it! I'll continue it for you and my own amusement if that the only thing for me to do... soon, well it seems to be flowing out of me a lot quicker than others... Thanks-a-tons agains! **

***If anyone wants ideas to write UsUk/UkUs fanfic, I have truck loads of 'em! Although maybe they're not as awesome as I think they are...***

**I will never own anything as awesome as Hetalia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Mmm," Arthur murmured in his sleep. He was uncomfortably warm, but couldn't seem move so as to remove his sheets. After a few more struggles and slightly more coherent, recognised an arm around his waist and yelped at the shock.

There, peacefully slept Alfred on his chest. It explained his excess warmth and troubled breathing, but brought more questions to mind. "Alfred, you twit, what are you doing in my bed? Wake up, you mini buffoon! How'd you get into my room? Wake up, wake up, you oaf. When did you even manage to crawl into bed with me? Oh would you wake up and get off of me?" He struggled to move the small boy off of him. However, the more he pushed the more Alfred held on. Groaning, Arthur realized something. "Great. You've developed a habit of latching onto me."

Finally he began to squirm, not knowing what he was doing to Arthur's lower half. "Mmm? Wah... What's wrong Artie?"

Again, he threw his questions at the boy as he pushed Alfred off himself quickly. Possibly too quickly for he accidentally knocked the boy off the bed. _Thump_. However, it was not enough to fully awake the boy. Looking like a lost puppy as he attempted to look around the dark room, he mumbled incoherently until he was asked to speak up again. Following the voice, he looked up, squinting at Arthur.

"You let me sleep with you," his voice trembled as he rubbed the sleep and possibly tears out of his eyes. "I was scared last night and you left the bathroom door open, so I came in. When I asked if I could sleep with you, you said it was okay. Are you kicking me out? I don't wanna be alone." This time a tear did escape, and dropped onto Arthur's arm as he shot off from the floor and into Arthur's bed once more.

He reached out for the boy and brought him towards him, finding him momentarily adorable and vulnerable. He couldn't just coldly leave the poor boy. Alfred scooted beside him and clutched at Arthur's shirt as the teen's arms wrapped around him and tried to sooth him. When he buried his face into Arthur's shirt, he let out a small sob. A glance at his alarm clock, told him it was two in the morning, such an ungodly hour. The older boy didn't want to waste any more of his sleep and thought best to let Alfred be.

Thunder rolled outside, causing the younger boy to squeeze even tighter, and whimper.

Again, Arthur's heart constricted as he rubbed circles on the American's back and whispered comforting words into his ear. "There, there, it'll be alright. I'm here with you. Let's just go back to sleep. I won't let anything bad happen to you tonight. Uh... Although, we might have to find better positions than this." He attempted to maneuver Alfred off himself once more as the little boy tried to sleep on his chest again.

"But, but, I like listening to your heart as you sleep," he looked up at the teen. His noon sky eyes were midnight then, but equally as big as before. It was something he had also remembered doing with his parents when he slept in their bed on stormy nights. "It helped me fall asleep, your heart going bump... Bumpbump... Bump..." Alfred continued mimicking Arthur's heart as they laid together in the small twin sized bed until he fell asleep to it once more.

How did he win me over so quickly? In one night. He sighed. "Good night Alfred," Arthur kissed the top of the blond's head. When thunder rolled again, he hugged Alfred a little closer.

~2~

When his alarm clock went off in the morning, Arthur failed to realise his bed was empty. The night before a mere dream. Instead, he went about his morning routine of sloppily putting on his uniform and shoes on before going to the bathroom.

He opened, but then quickly closed the bathroom door, accidentally invading Alfred's privacy as he peed. "Damnit, Alfred! Lock my bathroom door when you have to use the toilet."

After he washed his hands, he opened the door and looked up at him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Classes, obviously," Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked up to the sink drawer to retrieved his black eyeliner. As he outlined his eyes, Alfred watched him with curiosity and awe. "You need something?"

"No, not really."

"Then why are you watching me?" He paused to turn his head and looked at him head on instead of through the corner of his eyes.

"'Cause I'm just wondering why you're putting that on." Alfred pointed at the pencil then looked back up at him with curiosity. "You're already pretty, Artie, you don't need it. My momma only put it on when she wanted to look extra pretty. Why are you getting extra pretty for school? It's just school."

Arthur only sputtered a response before he gave up and shooed him away. Alfred easily complied and ran back into Arthur's bed. "No. What are you doing, git? That is my bed. I need to make it before I go. You have your own."

The little boy pouted adorably, "But I can't go back to bed unless Artie's with me. Since you gotta go to school, this will have to do. It smells like you."

Arthur failed at words again.

"'Sides, I'm gonna be all alone," he snuggled into Arthur's pillow. "This way I have part of you here. See? Then I'm not alone."

With a heated face, Arthur turned around and huffed. "Fine, but when you get out, you better make my bed. And for your information, mum will be with you to take you to your school for fitting. What level are you, anyway?"

Slightly puzzled, Alfred cocked his head when he sat upright. "Well I should be in the sixth grade, but in the states I was in a special class."

_Oh dear_, Arthur thought before he had to continue moving for school, _he's special needs... _

He was soon proven wrong, however, when he spotted his mother and foster brother wondering down the hallways of his school. The second Alfred spotted the older teen, he took off towards him. Instinctively, Arthur turned to run. He was able to add distance between them due to the crowded hall ways, but did not make it far before he was tackled into a hug.

"Artie!" Alfred looped his arm around Arthur's waist and looked up at him. "I get to go with you to school! Well at least for a while...," he said distractedly as he thought. "I'm taking Algebra here!"

Confused, Arthur patted his head and congratulated him, but tried to escape the boy's hold on him. The little bugger wouldn't budge no matter how much Arthur retaliated. Soon, a crowd formed around the new pair of siblings and began giggling with a few girls cooing at the scene.

"You two are zo cute!" A French accent came from the crowd until Francis Bonnefoy appeared. "Zis muzt be ze little brozer you were comp- I mean- telling me about, mon amour. Bonjour, je m'appelle Francis. You muzt be little Alfred Jones. You look zo much like my own adoptive brozer, Mathieu. Are you in ze primary zchool az well?"

"Yeah, but this is my school too!" Alfred squeezed Arthur again, causing the teen to let out a squeak. "And what do you mean by calling Artie 'man amor?'"

Francis smirked, "Artie's my lover."

Alfred gasped, but his glare was short lived when Arthur dragged him over to the French teen so he could smack him upside the head. "My name is Arthur, not Artie or Art. Next time I'll smack you as well, Alfred. Last warning you little Yank."

At that time, Mrs. Kirkland chose to make her way through the crowded hallway. The group that had gathered around the boys had already left, finding nothing more amusing.

"Well hello there, Francis," she greeted the teen. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?"

The two chatted away while Arthur once again attempted to detach the boy from his side with no such luck. He was pushing Alfred's head away when his mother invited Francis and Mathieu for dinner next evening.

Francis agreed and Mrs. Kirkland was thrilled while Alfred smiled innocently. When they finally excused themselves, Alfred let go of Arthur and turned around to ask Francis to not forget his new best friend as he held his foster mother's hand, earning him even more adoration from her.

~2~

Arthur finally returned home after football (soccer) practice to an impatient Alfred. The ten year old jumped from behind the door, scaring the elder boy into dropping his ball and almost falling over it. After a few curses and giggles, Alfred gave him the news that he had received a package from a Liam Scot Kirkland.

"I have a present for you too!" Alfred grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. "It's not as big as what your bro sent you, but I hope you like it!"

He opened his bedroom door and dove for his overly fluffed pillow on his bed, the only thing left untouched by the chaos in the room. Arthur could barely believe it looked like a volcano had detonated out clothes and toys all over the floor and desk. Not even Fiona, the most unkempt out of all the children, had accomplished such a feat on such a short amount of time than the small boy. All he could do was stare at it in awe as Alfred pulled out a horribly wrapped present made out of his former curtains.

"Er... Thanks?" What else could Arthur do, but accept the child's hard work. And it seemed Alfred did put a lot of hard work into finding a few of his toys he could spare to give the teen. It at least explained the mess. In his hands, he unwrapped a Captain America-"Not a doll," according to Alfred-action figure and a baseball glove. "What?" He forgot all civility as he examined the plastic man in red, white, and blue.

"That's Captain America!" The boy grinned up at him. Upon closer examination, Arthur could see that Alfred was missing one of his molar teeth. "My ex-girlfriend gave it to me to remember our first date! Now you can have it so you can remember our first meeting! You know, since you met a hero like me and the Cap'n. And we're both from America!"

"Girlfriend?" A thick eyebrow rose against the other.

Again Alfred lit up. "Yep! Her name was Maria Juana Alonso del Castillo and she's 17. Her brother was my age and didn't like it that we were together, though. His name's Eduardo, but he was just being protective since I was with his sister. Ed sometimes tagged along on our dates every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday when my parents would leave us alone."

Arthur was confused, but then pieced it together. Maria was Alfred's sitter. A chuckle escaped his lips, causing Alfred to pout. "It's true! I was a real lady's man! I had plenty of girlfriends, but Maria was the only one for me."

"Cute," the teen ruffled Alfred's hair as he extended his arm with the figurine, "but keep it. I'll keep this instead. I'm assuming you'll want to play catch right?"

"Yeah!" Alfred exclaimed happily. "When it's warm and sunny! Mama Kirkland wouldn't want us to break anything inside."

"Just call her mum," he turned to leave, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She'd probably love it in fact."

Little Alfred followed Arthur into his room. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet. It'd feel like betraying my own mom so soon, y'know?"

The change in the atmosphere discouraged Arthur from kicking the boy out of his room as he opened Liam's present. The box wasn't heavy, but when he shook it, he knew there was quite a bit in there. While Alfred attempted to guess what it contained, Arthur focused on finding his scissors and opening it.

Neither of them could have guess, for inside the small box lay about 20 magazines filled with porn.

"Wha- OUCH! Hey! That's not nice Artie!"

"You didn't see that!" Arthur quickly shut the box and pulled it away from the innocent child, his face looking burnt. "Please tell me that you didn't see it."

But the child had and he knew what it was, but didn't trust his sapphire eyes. "Where those two naked guys?"

"No! J-Just get out!"

Arthur commanded, but it wasn't Alfred who answered. "Huh? I wasn't even going to come in, but now with that lovely invitation I think I shall. Oi, is that Liam's present? What is it? Let me see."

"No!" Arthur's skinny jeans prevented him from jumping off the floor quickly in an attempt to escape his older brother's grasp. Unfortunately for him, he was too slow and James had snatched the box away from him.

James blushed as well at the first glossy page, but upon further inspection of the box, he found there were different types. "Haha! That Liam! It looks like he wasn't quite sure which you'd prefer so he got you it all! You lucky bastard! You have gay, lesbian, and straight porn with all sorts of categories like bon-" His mouth met with Arthur's fist as he tried to shut him up. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Child in the room!" Arthur presented Alfred.

"Oh right. Sorry lad, you didn't need to hear that," James laughed, dismissing the situation. "Well anyways. Mum wanted me to tell you dinner's almost ready. Go wash up now, Alfred and forget what you've just seen and heard."

"Where those two guys?" His eyes dilated with curiosity up at James now.

He snorted, leading Alfred out of the belayed birthday boy's room. "Sure was. Since you'll be Art's new neighbor, you're going to have to get used to it. Are you a heavy sleeper Al...?"

Their voices diminished as they traveled down the stairs.

~2~

The door bell's second note didn't even resonate before Alfred flew down the stairs the next day. His first day of school was a success, beyond a success claimed the preteen. He had liked all of his classes, even boring History and English, was the fastest in gym, had seen Arthur in the hall, and had made a lot of friends. Mattie and him, however, had become his best friend in a matter of seconds.

Classes hadn't even started, but when Alfred's blue eyes met with Matthew's violet eyes, the boy ran up to him to at full speed. He opened his arms wide only to smack them into the startled boy's cheeks, squishing them in between his hands as he examined the Canadian. "Oh my goodness! You look just like me, but not at the same time! Not a moment too soon after that, Alfred had literally proclaimed to the entire primary school that Matthew was his long lost brother and best friend.

"Not only that," the shy boy told the table, "but he already has admirers! A few girls from our class asked to be his girlfriend!"

"I said no 'cause I have Maria waiting for me back home," Alfred sighed happily into his macaroni and cheese made especially by his request.

"What about you, Mathieu?" Francis smiled down at his adoptive brother. "Do you have a girlfriend, boyfriend, or special someone?"

A blush fazed onto the little boy's features, accenting his eyes. "Yes... But I'm not telling!"

"Who?" Alfred giggled as he bounced in his seat.

"Did you not hear the boy?" Arthur rolled his eyes while his parents chuckled.

The American pouted and glared at his North American counterpart, "I will find out because one, we're friends and I can help you, and two, the hero always finds out!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm late and full of errors (like always, I know...), my sorries. Thank you for continuing to read this and to those who had stayed with me throughout my first completed fanfic, an even bigger thanks and love for you! I hope you liked this chapter, a little meh-like at the end, but it'll get better (at least I think so)! Little Matthew is so cute as well! I just love them as children!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Arthur hadn't noticed Alfred had snuck into Arthur's bed again until he was pushed off his bed early the next morning. There was a nice drizzle outside, but no storms, meaning no reason for the American to be in his room, let alone in his bed. He couldn't let the little bugger become accustomed to sleeping with him.

The teen glared at Alfred's back from the floor with no affect on child. He was after all peacefully unconscious, or so he thought before he reached for the boy. Arthur groaned as he attempted to wake him up, but after past experience, gave up quickly. He'd have to carry him into his own room and drop him off there, but when he tried to do, the small blond squirmed away.

"Are you playing with me? My God, Alfred. If you're actually awake, you're going to get it," he placed his fists on his hips as he growled in the dark. However, the boy didn't respond, he only hugged Arthur's pillow even more with a sniffle. Arthur grabbed onto Alfred, not caring about being careful anymore. He couldn't stand coddled children, so he was not going to let Alfred become one. The American needed to learn to ask and if rejected or ignored, the answer would stand as a no. Plain and simple.

Arthur's arms slid under the boy's shoulders and knees, roughly lifting him along with with his pillow Alfred had clung onto. "I thought I locked the bathroom's door? How in the blazes did you manage to get in?" He grunted as he reached for the room's main door. "Oh right, I didn't lock this one... Well no matter! No more sneaking into my room, got that Alfred?" He hissed at the sleeping form in his arms while he nudged Alfred's bedroom door open.

"No, don't leave me!" Alfred mewled. "Please don't go!"

"You have to learn," the older blond shook his head, refusing to give into the smaller one's pleas. Arthur set him under the covers, forgetting his original plan to literally drop him there. "This is your room, stay in here."

"But you can't leave me," tears began to flow out of Alfred's closed eyes. "Please...?"

Arthur wrapped the covers around him, feeling his heart soften. "No, love." His fingers combed through Alfred's honey locks. "Sleep here. You'll be fine."

"I'm alone... Mom... Dad," he cried, tears flowed even faster, squeezing Arthur's pillow even tighter. "Don't leave me here. I miss you. Don't you miss me?"

Arthur's heart tore apart. He was talking to his deceased parents, begging them to return to him. His fingers brushed against the boy's cheeks and whipped his tears away, but more took their place.

"Oh Alfred," the teen was on the verge of tears himself at the sight of the small American.

"Take me with you," Alfred grabbed his hand to hold it closer to him. "Please, I don't want to be away from you. I don't want to be alone. Not here."

Emerald eyes watered.

Did he really want to die so he could be with them? Could a child really think, wish, dream such morbid thoughts? What pain must Alfred be in to call out for them?

"Don't you love me? Mommy! Daddy! Don't! Please! NO!"

"Alfred!" Arthur hugged the boy, crying alongside him. "Shh, i-it's okay. I'm here," he thought of how little comfort that could really be, but there wasn't anything else he could do. "Don't cry, love. E-everything'll be alright. Shh. There, there. I-I promise you, I won't ever leave you, but please stop crying."

He whimpered once more before he kissed Arthur's hand. "Mommy... Daddy... I love you."

Arthur wrapped himself around Alfred as if to protect and comfort him. He didn't know how, but he couldn't leave him alone. The boy's already been through a lot at such an age, yet held himself up with such strength. Alfred Foster Jones was simply an amazing child, Arthur thought.

His fingers continued through his hair-remembering how soothing it was for him as a child-until Alfred's tears dried and they both fell asleep.

Their sleep remained peaceful afterwards. Nightmares morphed into dreams and breaths became steady. Alfred snuggled into Arthur even more, happy to feel his warmth next to him and unaware of the night's fears.

However, those fears slammed into him when he opened his eyes to discover he was in his own room. He jerked up, unaware of Arthur's arm around him, causing the Briton to slam into the wall behind him.

"Artie!" Alfred's metaphorical tail wagged upon discovery of the adolescent.

"You twat!" He groaned. "That hurt. Talk about rude awakening... Oh. Are you alright, Alfred?"

Crystal blue eyes in the morning light peered back at him bewilderedly. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Arthur stared back at him perplexed as well. If he seriously didn't remember, it'd be best to leave it alone, he thought. He'd rather have a happy, annoying Alfred, than the heart shattering child from last night. The teenager highly doubted he'd be able to retain his composed appearance around a sobbing Alfred and Arthur really didn't want to give the lad any ideas as to ways to get what he wants.

When Arthur gave no answer, Alfred simply dismissed it and attacked him with a loving hug.

Looking down at the pre-teen, Arthur gulped at a realization. Alfred didn't need to use his tears to get what he wanted from him. All he'd have to do, was look up at him with that adorable expression and Arthur would give him the world and more. He could only hope the boy would never discover this.

"Now, now," he pushed him away, but it was futile. "Oi! Get off!"

"But I wanna be with Arite." Alfred burrowed his face into the other's chest.

"'I _want to_be with _Arthur,_" the eldest corrected. "Come on, get up. We have classes to attend."

The boy jumped jumped out of bed with excitement. "That's right! I gotta find out who Mattie loves!"

~3~

Alfred burst through James's car door with enough power to fling it off it's hinges.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Thank you, good man!" The small blond turned to tip his invisible hat and giggle at his attempt at a deep voice. "I'll see you later Jamie!" He ran towards the school until he spotted Matthew and took a sharp turn towards the shy boy.

"Jamie, huh?" James shook his head in amusement at Alfred's nickname. "Sounds a little cute. I wonder if I can get any girl to call me that... HOLY FUCK! IS HE OKAY?!" James jumped a foot in his seat as he witnessed Alfred slam into the other. He waited until the boys stood from the collision before he drove off, deeming them unharmed.

"Oww," Matthew rubbed the back of his head where it met with the ground below him. He had thought the lovely green grass looked fluffy and soft, but he was sadly mistaken. "That hurt, Alfred. Why'd you even attack me?"

"Well good morning to you too," he pouted as he dusted himself off and spotting a few grass stains. Mrs. Kirkland surely wouldn't be as angry as Arthur, but Alfred slightly looked forward to witnessing the boy's hysterics. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."

They made their way towards the building, getting curious glances from other students, teachers, and a few parents.

"No," the violet eyed boy grimaced when he found a grass stain on his polar bear book bag. He really hoped Francis could remove the stain, and if not- well, he'd rather not think about it. "I awoke on the right side of the bed, it's just some _moron_ tackled me when he clearly was headed straight for the school."

Alfred chuckled and turned to his friend. "That's what friends are for!"

_Friends_.

Matthew's eyes widened then turned to face his American friend. "Really? We're friends?" It was Alfred's second day at school, but Matt was sure Al didn't intend to be with him for long. He received so much attention yesterday, he just assumed Al would bounce around to find a group to befriend. Matthew thought he had nothing to offer the energetic boy. He was alone, drew boring stuff according to a few of their classmates, and spoke an "icky" second language. Why children were so cruel about minuscule things went over the tiny blond's head.

However, unlike the rest of the students, the American didn't care about any of Matthew's "faults." He loved his new best friend's artistic skills, begging to be taught; his second language was just as cool as the little spanish he had learned, and as Alfred put it: Matthew was simply waiting to meet him, he wasn't really alone. They were meant to become an dynamic duo, hero and sidekick, like Batman and Robin, Captain America and Bucky, the Lone Ranger and Tonto, and-

"Emerson and Thoreau!" Mattie inputted.

"Wah?" Alfred's jaw slackened in confusion.

They walked up the steps into their school and to their classroom while Matthew explained to the American who the duo were. "You know American writers from late 1800s...? You're American! You should know this!" He blushed under Alfred's scrutiny.

"Uh, no way bro," he shook his honey locks of hair rapidly. "How do _you_ know then?"

"Eh?" Violet eyes were brimmed panic. "Well, ah, that's a touchy subject..."

"Dude, you were the one to bring up the dead fogeys," they sat in their seats as their classmates began to file in as well. "But if you don't wanna talk 'bout it, then we won't! No problem-o! Now to the main event!" Alfred grinned wickedly, exposing a missing molar. "Last time I'ma gonna be nice about it. So who do you like Mattie?"

This attracted many of their classmates attention. A few turned around to stare expectantly at the two friends, while a few other discreetly tried to listen. Gossip, at whatever age, was interesting no matter who it came from.

"Oh?" A brunette with chocolate eyes smiled at Matthew. "Mattie likes someone? Is she in our class?"

He quickly shook his blond locks and tightened his lips into a painful line.

"Is she in Mrs. Jade's class?"

Matthew's hair continued to sway.

"Mr. Ross's?"

Violet eyes disappeared between lids; he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Soon enough, all of the girls and two other boys were throwing questions at the Canadian.

"No, no, no, no, no." He began to chant to every question until, Ivan, one of the boys who had joined the interrogation, became a lot warmer than all the others.

"Do you like a boy?"

It was like a bomb detonated in the classroom. Everyone began to talk at once and climbed over one another to get to the shy boy to ask if this was true.

Pushed out of the way, Alfred stood there stunned and slightly annoyed. This was his mission after all, not theirs and the look on his friend's face settled it all. So being the great hero that he was, he crawled underneath his peers to get to the terrified boy. He squirmed himself upright before covering Matthew's ears and yelled from the top of his voice.

"HEY!"

The room was silenced.

Most were simply in shock at how loud the new student could be, but the rest who were closest to him were clutching at their ears, reluctant to see if they were bleeding from the shout they received. With the open opportunity, Alfred cleared his voice. "If Mattie wants to share his love life with you, he can, but **_I_** asked first!"

Unfortunately no one was able to get any answers from Matthew for their teacher had walked into the room, ready to begin class. After shortly questioning herself as to why everyone had crowed around the North Americans, she began with a morning activity of dividing off the students into groups of five to read a chapter of their assigned reading. She knew from having Alfred only for a day that the boy would not settle down to read unless someone was right beside him, pushing him to continue. He was an intelligent boy who could read well, but he simply had no motivation to pick up a book. So the boy won this round for now and their teacher didn't mess with him that morning.

Happy that he wouldn't have to drudge through the book alone, the American led his group-that consisted of Matthew, Ivan, Elizaveta, and that girl he now remembered as Michelle- to the corner where the recess balls were kept. The boys were ready to forget the incident that occurred a few minutes ago, but the girls were not. As soon as Alfred found a ball to balance on and Matthew became comfortable against the wall, Elizaveta and Michelle pounced on the innocent boy. Alfred was knocked off his ball while Ivan was almost stepped on all in favor for the smallest blond.

They nestled on either side of him, but didn't say anything. Instead they smiled knowingly at each other, then lovingly at him before they opened their books to the fifth chapter.

"What the heck was that?" Alfred glared at the girls over his rubber ball.

"Look what you did to my scarf," Ivan sniffled while he examined the beloved, now dirty muffler. It sported a shoe print and lost some of its sunflower-y smell he had loved so much.

"Sorry, Ivan," the light brunette patted his hand. "I'll get you a real sunflower from my mama's garden. Now lets get to business, follow along Alfred."

Elizaveta took a deep breath before plunging into the text. She could read fast and smoothly, startling Alfred with his still closed book. He could barely keep up and didn't notice that the chapter ended too soon for his liking. The speed reader closed her book, ignoring the American's glare, and turned to Matthew once more.

The Canadian boy tensed up and couldn't even answer her. His only giveaway was the steadily increasing blush across his face with each correct answer. Soon, he was as read as Alfred's Superman school bag. All the girls needed from him were the _names_ of the older boys that Matthew was crushing on. Reciting names only went so far for the girls, there were so many possibilities and the boy still couldn't speak. Without his precious stuffed polar bear, Matthew could only grip his book as protection.

Luckily, their teacher walked up to the group and frowned at the girls practically on top of the defenseless boy. "Are you finished reading?"

In time with each other, they nodded.

"Oh? What did you learn from this, Ivan?" She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the biggest boy.

"I get a sunflower tomorrow!" Ivan happily held his scarf up at his teacher and explained what had happened to it.

"That's nice dear, but I was talking about the chapter you read," her eyes darted towards the new student. "Alfred?"

"Uh... That help sometimes comes from where you least expect it?" The boy looked at his group for help, but his best friend was still too terrified to talk. After a few more- what he assumed were correct by the way she kept asking more questions- answers, she finally gave her approval and walked off to a different group who was still reading.

Once out of earshot, the girls returned to their infatuation. "Do we know them?"

Matthew hid his face.

"Are they Francis's age?"

He dropped his head in between his knees.

"Is it Francis?" Alfred joined in as he cocked his head to the right. It all added up he supposed, and he only really asked because he was the only other big kid he knew other than Artie- "And Artie?!"

"Don' tell them!" The smaller boy lunged forward. "I know they're together, but I can't help it! I don't want to ruin it either." Tear welled up in his eyes, affecting the girls as well.

Alfred was confused. Weren't Mattie and Francis siblings? Oh right, Mattie's adopted. "But he's like your brother," he thought out loud.

"Francis says 'amour conquers all.'"

~3~

Francis was mad. Positively seething. "How dare zhe claim zhe wantz 'im back!? Zhe gave him up! What part of close adoption doez zhe not underztand after 'er eight yearz of univerzity?! I am not giving 'im up and neizer iz mère." He had paced around the classroom for fifteen minutes before spilling out what was worrying him, then fell into Arthur's supportive arms. He'd make such a great father, Francis thought as he reveled in the Briton's hold as he listened to his dilemma. The French teen just wanted to forget all his troubles when Arthur kissed the top of his head and began to play with his long hair.

"Matthew's mum? I thought he already knew of her?"

"'E doez," he looked up into confused emerald eyes. "Mon Mathieu iz a brilliant little boy and amazing detective. It waz only last year 'e waz able to track 'er down and get everyzing we knew about her. And after we told 'im everyzing and nozing but the truz, we watched 'is little 'eart break. 'Is mère didn't want 'im and choze her zchooling razer zen raizing 'er own zon. Non, don't give me zat look, mon lapin. Mère met her and told me 'er family waz willing to take Mathieu in, but she didn't want 'im.

"Je déteste cette femme." (I hate that woman.)

Seeing such emotion from his boyfriend was quite shocking, but he was still quite baffled. "So you're going to Ottawa to confront her?"

"To discuzz wiz 'er and 'er lawyer," his nod made his curls bounce. "We cannot give 'im up wiz out a fight. Zo zat iz why I am azking if your family could take care of 'im while we're away. I don't want 'im anywhere near zat woman."

Arthur hummed in agreement. "He's always welcome at our place. I'm sure Alfred will love to have him over the whole week so they can play nonstop. I sure hope Matthew doesn't mind, although. He's bound to become annoyed of the little American."

Francis winced. "American. Mathieu'z birth mère went to zchool thoze eight yearz to get 'er Mazter'z Degree in American Literature. 'E waz obzezzed with American clazzics when 'e found out. It broke 'is 'eart while 'e read zem, but read zem 'e did az to 'ave zome link to 'er."

"Don't worry," Arthur kissed Francis as to shut him up and calm him down. "I'm sure you will win the case if it comes down to it. Just give the bitch a slap for me before you leave for abandoning such a precious angel."

"Oui, 'e iz an angel, izn't 'e? Je toujours aimerai mon petit ange." (I will always love my little angel.)

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I have saved enough money for my plane ticket to England so I can study abroad for a semester next year (if all goes well), I have finished packing so I can go back to my university, finished baking, and finished this chapter! Woo! I am pumped I could finish all my other fanfic chapters! ... But I'm slightly delirious from lack of sleep... so I'll sleep instead. <strong>

**My apologies for my horrid French accent writing and probably just as bad French (I used a translator). I've never had to write Francis a tirade and probably confused you. So in short: Francis is pissed that Matthew's mother wants him back even though she gave him up for adoption and he and his mother are going to Canada to settle things, hopefully. She gave him up because she didn't want any distractions between her education and career in American Literature. When Matt found out about her career he began to read American authors and that's where he came up with Emerson and Thoreau. Mattie is super smart! But we all knew that. Sorries for such a depressing chapter as well.**

**I'll update my other stories today or tomorrow depending on how fast I can settle into my new dorm and all that jazz. Thank you for reading! Good night! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Welcome Mattie!" Mrs. Kirkland opened the door to allow the small Bonnefoy family step through. "We're so glad to have you for a couple of days! We're going to have so much fun, right Alfred?"

"Yeah!" Appeared the honey blond on the top banister looking beyond ecstatic. He had been waiting for the weekend, constantly annoying Arthur, and occasionally, James with his constant chatter of his plans. Every single minute of their days together were booked with excitement and adventure until their little hearts could possibly pop. And with all of the ideas rushing through his head, Alfred latched onto his best friend and dragged him off before he could even say goodbye to his family. It was his job as the hero to make sure Matthew remained happy on his stay and if he said goodbye to them, he'd surely be depressed for a while, he reasoned.

The hyperactive child recalled Arthur's warning to be sensitive to their guest, so he loosened his grip, but continued to lead him up the stairs. Oblivious to the fact that Matthew followed less enthusiastically, the pre-teen called out to the rest of the house as they made their way to his room. "Mattie's here!"

"I can clearly see that," a small smile graced Arthur's lips as they ran past him. "Hello there Matthew. Careful now, Alfred!"

"Woah there," Mr. Kirkland came out of his study in time to see Matthew slightly greet him as they flew past him. "Good to see you Matthew, dinner should be ready in half an hour. I hope you like smoked salmon."

He was unable to hear the child's response for the boys were already out of sight. "That boy, what are we going to do about him," Mr. Kirkland shook his head in amusement. The new addition to the family was not as bad as he had predicted. Alfred was old enough to understand responsibilities and not too old to have attitude problems. Although he had to admit, the young rascal was a handful with so much energy. He could not even recall the twins with that much life in them, and he was polar opposite of Arthur at his age.

"Get him a human sized hamster wheel for him to burn all that energy?" James answered as he walked down the second pair of stairs. "I swear he was going to rip Matt's arm off. Hell, last time I played with him, he did leave a bruise." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a yellowing mark on his forearm. "Never play video games with that lad, I'll tell you!"

"Why would I?" Arthur scoffed.

"You're right, you're too electronically confused," James laughed and turned towards their father as they made their way down stairs to Mrs. Kirkland and the Bonnefoys. "Could you imagine Art and Al the same age? Art would definitely kill Alfred!"

"'E nearly killed moi," Francis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and gave him a peck on his cheek, the most the two boys ever showed affection in front of Mr. Kirkland. "I forgave 'im 'owever. Bonjour James, Monsieur Kirkland. Zank you zo much for taking in Mathieu."

Mr. Bonnefoy agreed and the adults quickly exchanged pleasantries and contact information before leaving for their plane. Out of the three Bonnefoys, Francis gave the most elaborate descriptions in case of outburst, panic, depression, likes, and dislikes of the boy. "And if 'e ever becomez a little too zad, make zure you-er well not you Arzur-make him pancakez with a lot of maple zyrup. Oh! And if you ever want 'im to adorably chatter away, azk about Kumajiro. 'E might not pronounze it correctly each time, but-"

He was cut off my his mother as she reminded them they needed to leave to be able to catch the plane for their eight hour trip.

Unfortunately, Matthew was barely able to catch a peek of them in Alfred's window as they left down the road. He had promised himself that he would not cry, and he wasn't, but seeing his only family do something without him hurt for some reason. They had always done everything together or at least he'd always had Francis there beside him. With a deep sigh, Matthew ripped himself away from the window to sit next to a babbling Alfred with a thousand piece puzzle spread before him.

"... and then James said if we can finish this before bedtime, he'd take us out for some ice cream tomorrow! We can get as many scoops as we want and any kind we want, he pinky swore. So do you think you're any good Mattie?" Alfred looked up to see Matthew grin at him then lunge in for a hug. "Oh?! Uh, do you really like puzzles that much Mattie?"

"No silly!" Matthew giggled, "Thank you for letting me stay."

"No, you're the silly one! That's what friends are for, to help each other, cause chaos, and wreak havoc!" Alfred crushed the piece in his hand when he fist pumped the air. "Oops..."

"I'm surprised you even know what that means," Matthew took the wrinkled, colored cardboard to flatten out. "Do you?"

"Nope!" The honey blond admitted a little too cheerfully. "I think this goes in here! So do you think you know what kind you'll get? Ice cream I mean, I can already taste mine!"

In the few weeks Matthew has gotten to know Alfred, he had established that the boy loved to eat and it was best not to interfere with his food fantasies. Last time anyone (Ivan) had called him out on it, Alfred had bit him and Matthew did not want to put their friendship to the test; so instead he let the boy continue with his chatter as they diligently worked on the puzzle until dinner was ready.

Arthur was assigned the task to get the boys and his mother for dinner before he somehow ruined his father's hard work in the kitchen. He had just informed his mother, who was also not allowed in the kitchen, that dinner was ready when he heard a loud thud a floor above him. Horrible thoughts of the boys being smashed underneath something flashed through his mind, but Alfred wasn't the kind of boy who'd climb unstable furniture. "Wait, yes he is!" Arthur few up the stairs two at a time and slammed the door open. "Boys!"

"IhatethisIhatethisIhatethis, huh?" Alfred had stopped wiggling around the puzzle pieces now scattered even more than when they had started and looked up at his foster brother from the ground.

"What the blazes are you doing?"

"I-I think he attacked the puzzle," Matthew looked between the piece in his hand, Alfred, and then Arthur in confusion.

"I'm afraid to even ask why," the older boy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come now, dinner's ready."

Alfred shot up at the mention of food and Matthew calmly followed. Behind them, the boys could hear Arthur clucking away like a mother hen, reminding them to be careful, wash their hands in the bathroom, and lecturing Alfred to let the guests go first. Once hands were clean, Matthew stepped up to the dinning area a little weary.

Mrs. Kirkland noticed and warmly invited him over. "Sit wherever you like, dear; think of this as your second home."

Thanking her, he sat in between her and Arthur. He noticed how Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland sat at the end of the table while the two older Kirklands sat diagonally from each other comfortably without shifting around Matthew. He had thought he had picked a seat that did not mess with their usual seating arrangements, that is until Alfred came out of the bathroom. It was quite obvious Alfred did not particularly like Matthew's seating order.

"Heeeey, I usually sit next to Artie," he pouted, but it soon dissolved when realization hit and then winked at his best friend. "Oh, but I guess you can have it."

Matthew blushed, remembering that Alfred knew of his crushes, but was glad he didn't say anymore of it or that anyone else noticed the pink sprinkle across his face. It remained rosy, however, throughout dinner whenever Arthur or Mrs. Kirkland fussed over him to eat more or drink more. He didn't receive this much attention at home and quite liked it if it wasn't for a glare Alfred would throw at him every now and then when Arthur would serve him or ask him things instead of Alfred.

"So what were you guys doing?"

Arthur directed the question towards Matt, but Alfred answered with his mouth full. "Wames gif meh ah pussle fu comfeet mefore pep an we gef ifu cweem fufarrow!" (James gave me a puzzle to complete before bed and we get ice cream tomorrow!)

"Is it frightening that I understood that?" James dropped his fork and looked around the table with mock horror.

"Alfred, what did I say?" Arthur gave him a look that caused the boy to use his most angelic facial expression as an apology. Mrs. Kirkland grinned at how fatherly Arthur was while Alfred played along. She loved all her children equally, but would never admit aloud how much she adored Arthur's and Alfred's interactions with one another.

"I'm sorry, Artie. I was just so excited that I wanted to tell you," Alfred reached for more vegetables that Mr. Kirkland made so deliciously, but when he couldn't, Arthur lifted the bowl to get it closer to him. "Thanks! So, as I was saying, we were working on the puzzle when we noticed that it was slowly trying to get away from us so I tackled it to not let it get away!"

They all just looked at him in stunned silence for a brief moment before Matthew giggled, as he was the most accustomed to Alfred's imagination during the school day and this little episode was no different. "You were getting frustrated, Al. We were even almost halfway done."

Mr. Kirkland burst into laughter. "You're even more impatient than James! Are you talking about that thousand piece dragon puzzle I gave to him when he was your age? You never finished it did you?"

"Oi, Arthur finished it and I saw the final product; that's what matters, right?" James gave Al a high five when he nodded in agreement. "I'm sure if you bug him enough, he can do it again for you."

Simultaneously, the two young blonds turned to look up to Arthur with large eyes filled with hope. He, however, knew to close his own eyes to resist Alfred's puppy eye look, but was not quick enough. Al was just beginning to jut his lips out into a pout and if Arthur was artistic enough, he could probably sketch it out with his eyes closed. "No."

"But Artie!"

"Yeah, Arts!"

"Belt up, James."

"Come on Mattie, you gotta ask for Artie's help!" Al jumped in his chair to get his friend to participate. "You're the guest, he'll do anything for you."

"He's right, Mattie," James encouraged again. "Arthur can never resist anything small and adorable like you guys. He's a total softie!"

At this, Arthur's eyes shot open, but managed to avoid Alfred's gaze directly in front of him. "You know you're only injuring yourself. If they complete it with my help, not only will you have to get them the treat you promised, but me as well. Again. You never kept your promise ten years ago."

"Yeah, yeah," James continued to eat, "as long as it keeps these ankle bitters outta my room; I'll do anything. No offense, lads."

Alfred shrugged it off as if he understood when he really didn't.

Mattie tugged on the sandy blond's shirt, "So you will help us, Arthur?"

And just like Alfred, Matthew had the most sweetest look on his face with such optimism and esteem of the teen before him. How could he not accept with seemingly large violet eyes pleading at him? With his longer honey blond hair, he looked like the definition of an angel only in a white shirt and light blue jeans. "Of course," he smiled brightly at Mattie, unaware of the other boy's slight frown.

The rest of the dinner remained uneventful except near the end when everyone had finished except for Alfred. Ever since the child had arrived at the Kirkland home, he had eaten everything handed to him. There were never any real complaints about the food, he usually asked for more than there even was, and his plate always ended up as if it was licked clean. So when he didn't finish the random three peas on the plate, everyone was shocked, if not concerned.

"Oh no, the world's coming to an end!"

"Again, belt up!"

"What's wrong, lad?"

"Alfred, dear, are you okay?"

"Are you sick, Al?"

"Huh? Why?" Sapphire eyes quizzically looked around the table.

Arthur pointed at the younger boy's plate. "Well you usually finish everything on your plate, Alfred. You cannot really blame us for worrying when you don't."

"Oh." Arthur found the preteen unreasonably adorable with the innocent expression on on his face, making him look even younger than he really was. "I'll just finish it then." He popped in the remaining tiny, green spheres before anyone could say otherwise.

"That was not the point lad, but alright," their father chuckled. "Well go on and tidy up so you can finish that puzzle with Arthur's help before bed."

And the boys did just that. As fast as they could, they washed, dried, and placed their plates, silverware, and glasses away, along with pushing and dragging Arthur with them upstairs. With a sigh, the teen remembered the mess left in the boy's room, but laughed along with their antics. Was that jealousy in Alfred's eyes when Matthew grabbed Arthur's hand to pull him along? No, probably not, but Alfred was not satisfied with the pace and pushed on Arthur's bum to keep him moving faster. "Okay, alright, I'm going, I'm going."

"Not fast enough, Artie!"

"Oh hush now, we have plenty of time," the sandy blond resisted only to laugh at Alfred's annoyance.

"But Mattie sleeps early! We'll lose man power if we don't hurry!"

"I can stay up if you want me to," violet eyes turned to look at the boys behind himself and caused himself to trip.

"Careful Mattie," Arthur reached for their guest, but Alfred was quicker.

"See Mattie, you're already stumbling with sleep!"

The three finally made their way to Alfred's room and set to work around the puzzle. Arthur tried to teach Alfred a few techniques, but the stubborn child refused to cooperate, claiming it took out all the little fun puzzles had. Matthew, however, did listen and applied the tips, thus getting praise from his infatuation. Soon, a little rivalry between the two pre-teens developed as Alfred insisted on proving himself just as good as Matt only in his own heroic way. Emerald eyes ended up looking back and forth between slightly smaller hands criss-crossing one another in order to grab the next piece. "Oh, I didn't see that one Mattie!" "Good job, Al!" "You're even better than me, Mattie!" "Al, I don't think that goes- Oh it does! Good eye, lad!"

Little by little, Arthur inched away from the boys and sat on Alfred's bed to watch them. Alfred's tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, while Matthew maintained a light smile on his face as his eyes darted quickly back and forth between the pieces. The scene before him was utter perfection, too cute for words. It was almost as if they were siblings by how much they looked alike and coexisted together. Unfortunately not all siblings got along and he and his own brothers were living proof of that. How many times he had wished he could have played calmly with his own brothers and sister the way these two North American boys were doing?

Perhaps instead he'll have his own children who'll get along like Al and Matt. Wait- children? I'm only fifteen, he thought to himself, why in the bloody hell am I thinking of this?! He and Francis couldn't produce children, and they weren't even that serious about one another. Arthur always figured he would end up with a nice woman and live a pretty ordinary life, but now was too soon to think about children! Yet, something on the back of his head reminded him that his mother was about James's age when she married his father and two years later Liam Scott was born. Granted, they were a different generation, but he knew their parents were anxious for some grandchildren in a matter of time. And in four years time, Arthur couldn't even begin to imagine how much different his life could be. His current plans were to attend university and possibly-

"DONE!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs, startling Arthur off the bed and everyone else within a five kilometer radius. "Look Artie! We finished with enough time to spare!"

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Matthew asked, concerned after the adolescent fell face first onto the floor.

"Did you really have to bloody yell?" Arthur didn't know what hurt more, his ears or nose. "Yes, thank you Matthew; I think I am fine. And what do you mean you have time to spare? It's nine thirty and neither of you have showered. Now up you go; while you two prepare, I'll get James to view the end result again. So who'll go first?"

"Mattie can 'cause he's the guest!" The younger of the two pushed the other into the bathroom with little resistance and gave him his bag with his belongings.

And as soon as they heard the water running, Arthur suggested they switch jobs. Alfred was to get James while Arthur went into the attic to get the inflatable mattress and some more blankets.

"But why?" The child trailed after the older teen.

"So that one of you can sleep on the floor." He responded, glancing towards cornflower eyes.

"Then why doesn't Mattie take my bed and I sleep with you?"

"Er, well, then Mattie would feel left out," his lips twitched lightly. Alfred could be very stubborn, but he really needed to stay in his own room. If Arthur was honest with himself, he'd admit he really didn't mind the boy with him all the time, however, he figured they were both becoming too attached to one another. In less than three years, Arthur would be out the house. The teen was positive it wouldn't affect him as much, but would Alfred be able to handle it? It seemed Arthur was Alfred's substitute for the parents he had lost. Of course then there was that chance that he wouldn't stay with them until he is of age...

"So?"

"Alfred!"

"I mean he can sleep with us too then," he didn't really like the idea of sharing his foster brother's bed with his best friend, but again, Mattie was a guest, blah, blah, blah.

"I'm sure the three of us wouldn't fit. You're not even supposed to be sleeping with me. You have your own room and bed. So how about I stay with you guys until you fall asleep, deal? Oh, I can read you guys a bed time story if you'd like," he crawled into the attic to retrieve the mattress.

"No way, we're not babies!" Even without Arthur seeing him, he could tell the boy crossed hims arms in defiance and pouted.

With a slight smirk, he asked, "Even if it's a superhero story?" Arthur dragged the plastic out along with an air pump. "Oh well, I suppose you are a little too old to really care about strong-"

"Alright! But it better be a good one or you're sleeping over with us. I'll go get James now!" He took off to find his other foster brother to show off their accomplishment and make him promise thrice more to get them ice cream.

**~4~**

"Are you sure you even scrubbed?" Arthur questioned after Alfred's ridiculously quick shower. Mattie peaked around the towel around his head that Arthur was using to dry his hair with and giggled at his friend in only a pair of Batman boxers.

Alfred jumped behind Matthew where the plastic bedding was patiently waiting to be filled with air. "Of course! A hero is always clean and cannot let his sidekicks do all the work! SO! I had to hurry."

With doubt from the other two, the trio inflated the mattress (supposedly a hero really could do it all on his own, but encouraged his sidekicks to help him out), selected their pillows and blankets, picked a book, and snuggled close to Arthur on the floor next to the inflatable mattress. Unfortunately, the literature had no pictures, thus having Arthur convince the youngest of the boys that is was up to his own imagination to produce them himself. He did not particularly enjoy the idea, but when the other suggested they read along and act it out a bit, the boy warmed up a little.

Roles were assigned with Alfred being the main protagonist, Matthew playing best friend/sidekick, and Arthur everything else including the antagonist and love interest.

With a deep breath, Arthur began:

**_"The world was coming to an end, but nobody knew about it except for the princess of Spades. She was a beautiful girl with long hair so light it was almost white, and piercing teal eyes. And although all of the land loved her, she was known for her overactive imagination. The fact that she claimed she could also do magic did not help her case when she announced the end of the world was soon to happen unless they were able switch out the worlds' life source with the Last Emerald their country owned._**

**_Her parents ignored her, her teachers scolded her, and her people laughed at her. No one would believe her and with the end of the world coming closer and closer, the princess became worried. So anxious she was that soon her studies were skipped, her hair began to fall, and she ate less and less._**

**_'Oh, what are we going to do about this, honey?'"_**

"AHAHAHA! YOU SOUND SO FUNNY, ARTIE!" Alfred laughed.

Although Alfred was ten and he was fifteen, it kind of hurt Arthur a little to be laughed at. He prided his theatric skills, especially since he was a young boy and was told he shared a birthday with William Shakespeare. "Belt up, twat. Are we not acting along?"

Matthew's slightly damp locks tickled Arthur's forearm as he nodded along. "Well I like your... eh... Queen voice," he read over Arthur's part to make sure he said the right character.

Alfred continued to giggle, "Yeah I guess, Artie would make a perfect Queen."

"Well just wait until you hear my King and Princess voices and all the other ones!" Arthur began to be affected by the boy's chortle and snickered along.

**_"'Oh, what are we going to do about this, honey?' The Queen looked out the window where their daughter sat almost lifelessly in the garden._**

**_The king, a handsome, strong man with sky blue eyes wrapped his arms around his queen. 'Well, my love, I think our daughter is simply alone. Perhaps it is time we introduce her to her prince?'"_**

"Woah! How'd you make your voice so low!" Again, the boy interrupted.

"Puberty," Arthur flicked Alfred's nose and returned to reading.

**_"Jade eyes looked up towards her husband. 'You really think so?'_**

**_And so the order was sent that night to contact the prince of Ace-"_**

"Oh! I'm coming in soon aren't I?"

"Would you stop interrupting me?!"

**~4~**

When Mrs. Kirkland came around to make sure Matthew was not crying at night, she found the two younger boys tangled in blankets and on top of Arthur on the poor mattress that seemed about ready to burst. However Mrs. Kirkland paid no mind to that and cooed at the scene before her. Together, the three of them looked like angels sleeping on a cloud and she just could not resist the temptation of snapping a picture of them.

Matthew was snuggled right in between Arthur's left arm and chest while Alfred seemed to be mostly on top of the adolescent with his head on Arthur's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his foster brother's right bicep and left armpit right above Mattie's head, fully embracing him. With her cellphone she took a few pictures, but then set off to find her camera. After she came back and was satisfied with multiple angles of them, she finally picked up the book discarded alongside the makeshift bed and turned off the lights. Halfway through the night, however, Alfred had managed to push Matthew off and have Arthur all to himself.

He was, after all, Alfred's princess, or so his dream dictated.

_Just like the storyline Arthur had read, the prince of Ace helped the princess with preventing the end of the world. They had stolen the country's jewel and together with the hero's best friend they traveled the world to find the hidden chamber. Along the journey, the the three face multiple life or death obstacles, but near the end where the hero was to die to save the princess and his best friend, Alfred had not._

_Instead, the plot thickened in the child's dream when the emerald ended up to be the princess, a.k.a. Arthur, instead. So no longer was the hero to die, but the princess was going to be sacrificed in his place and Alfred, as the hero, could not let that happen. He had finally met the royal, the love of his life, and he would not let him go so easily._

_"It's okay, Alfred," emerald eyes engulfed his azure ones as he caressed his cheek, "I want the world to live on and I could not imagine it without you in it. I love you Alfred."_

_A stone wall appeared, separating the two before the walls began to crumble._

_"NOO!" The boy punched and hit the wall, but nothing would make it move. It was up to Mattie to get them out of there before it all collapsed on top of them. And once out, the cavern had crumbled with nothing left but, rock and dust._

_With the energy of a madman, the honey blond began to frantically move rocks away, ignoring his friend's efforts to stop him._

_It took the prince, two days and nights working nonstop along with Matthew's help to get to the place he last saw Arthur, only instead of a wall, there was a small tunnel. Wearily they trudged along until they saw Arthur collapsed and not breathing._

_Tears immediately began to flow from both of the boys. Arthur was gone from them. Only a week ago was he scolding them along their trail, a few days ago he was lovingly caring for them, and only a few days ago together they had navigated around the dark chamber full of traps. He had loved the world so much, loved him so much he wanted to protect it, all especially for the love of his life._

_Alfred reached for Arthur, tears continuously flowing down his face and brushed his cold face, "Our kiss goodbye."_

. . .

"Shh, it's okay, Alfred."

Alfred slowly began to wake up, feeling a hand on his back rub soothing circles.

"You'll wake up Mattie with your crying. It's alright, love, I'm right here."

And then Arthur kissed the boy's forehead, promising everything will be alright.

Our kiss goodbye. The dream was all too vivid and Alfred buried his face deeper into the teen's shoulder, daring him to leave him, but he wouldn't let him even if he tried. "D-Don't leave-leave me," he whispered in between sobs. "I l-love... you... Artie..." The teen's warm arm around him cradled him to sleep once more.

* * *

><p><strong>OTL University, my dear readers, has finally given me a small window of opportunity to write this. I had much to say, but since it's been so long and I can't remember, I shall spare you. I know this story is going really slow, but a plot-ish is coming, I promise! Hopefully I can write more during Thanksgiving Break in a few days or update some of my other stories in case anyone reads those. I would gladly write 50 pages of fanfic than of essays, but the semester is full and there is more to come...<strong>

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! SO MUCH FOR READING! You guys are my inspiration and motivation! Good night and good luck to you all!**


End file.
